Nanako Mukiga
Nanako Mukiga is the Princess of the Mukiga Clan born to two unknown parents of the clan, also an extremely talented Kunoichi hailed not only as prodigy but an Agent of Change within her clan. A deceptively innocent looking young girl with a self serving disposition. Birthed with a unique ability unseen among any of her other clansmen, Nanako was given the title of royalty and is next in line to be the Clan Leader though her defiant and greedy nature pose a problem. Excelling in chakra control and the use of her clan's Kekkei Genkai her skills were obvious from a very young age though no singular tutor could properly teach her in the art of her bloodline. Requiring a master of the Yin-Yang variants on and a master of the Natural Energy Variation. Overconfident and condescending she uses her haughty attitude and generally uncouth nature as a mask to hide her true self, whoever that may be. Appearance A natural beauty Nanako is hailed as the Cutest Kunoichi among her peers and within her clan. Platinum blonde hair with oddly , light blue ends with cyan eyes to match. Pink pupils in the shape of +'s only add to her unique appearance. Beyond her blonde haired, blue eyed beauty Nanako sports a rather petite frame. Small and slender all around with lightly pale skin. The girl is the pinnacle of grace and beauty. Found in feminine, pink clothing with white trimming and gold secondary colors. Though this all only adds to her deceptive nature. Such an innocent, adorable, beyond heart melting appearance would have one thinking her a naïve lamb. When in truth she is a vicious predator. Hidden under her clothing Nanako has a birthmark right between her shoulder blades, a tomoe rotated to resemble a 6. It is heralded as a Mark of the Ten Tails due to it's unique eye possessing the Tomoe. Whether it be coincidence or due to her unique ability it is unknown, though superstition states it is the will of their holy creator. Personality Nanako is a stubborn, greedy, mischievous and deceitfully cunning girl. That is just the basic run down of her personality. Holding to a policy of 'All for One' Nanako believes in the furthering of her own power and standing above all. Greed is a common part of her personality, whether it be in food, money, or material wealth. Nanako is eager to eat, eager to achieve wealth, and eager to have the best things money can afford. Though her deceptive cuteness, and willingness to use it, allows her to easily con her way into getting most anything she wants. Deeply inquisitive and cunning Nanako is a naturally born strategist, able to break down and analyze a situation to best suit her. Condescending due to her superior bloodline Nanako believes herself to be more powerful then any ninja on her level and even above. Even though she is one of royalty she shows the brash and uncouth nature of a tomboy. Though behind that there is a deeper side to Nanako, she hides her true self under the guise of this selfish, deceitful, all consumingly greedy girl. Someone she doesn't want anyone to know. A Princess with a mask. Raised being praised for her unique ability Nanako has a natural affinity for compliments, taking them with knowing glee from any source. This is the same for her cuteness, stroking her ego is by far one of the best ways to get in good with the girl. Even so she'll most often uphold the cold shell of royalty that distinguishes her from most everyone else. Nanako is most often used to being alone or on her own, preferring to keep to herself even though she adores praise an attention. This, in the sense meaning, she's not particularly a sociable person. Beloved by her clan for her power Nanako has very few real friends or confidants. This has born a deeply intellectual and cunning girl, often watching how others interact and their reactions she's developed her own persuasive techniques when she needs to interact with people. More often then not though, when she isn't caught sleeping or goofing off Nanako can be found secretly enjoying a book, though, she has been caught with a copy of Icha Icha Paradise once or twice. History Birth of The Princess Gluttinous Youth Promise of a New Age Abilities Kyuukiki Evolution: The power that separates Nanako from the rest of her clan, putting her on an entirely different level of power. While members of the Nature Branch of her clan are noted to be able to evolve like those with a cursed seal, or shinobi possessing the Sage Transformation these evolutions are only temporary. With immense amounts of natural chakra, yin-yang chakra, and biological energy Nanako is not only able to evolve but she can make these evolutions permanent. This is an unprecedented ability in any biological life form, to so readily adapt in a short amount of time. Nanako often uses a weaker version of the ability to rapidly adapt during battle. If it is absolutely necessary Nanako will develop a permanent evolution, but the amount of chakra and biological energy required to do so puts Nanako into a state of near death shortly afterwards unless she can quickly supplement the immense loss. Nanako can only develop a permanent evolution every three months, and, if chakra could be quantified, a kiloton of chakras would be needed along with enough biological energy to propagate a new species. Infinite Digestive System: Nanako's digestive system, more specifically, her stomach, has been noted to have a permanent evolution. The girl has developed her digestive system to be virtually infinite. In practical terms, Nanako has been noted to consume any material in any quantifiable measurement with no change in her physical size. Observers have compared her ability to that of having a pocket dimension within her midsection, presuming it to be some form of personal space-time ninjutsu. Though the true explanation has been unsaid by the girl. With this infinite digestive system, Nanako has an immunity to corruptive chakras, harmful poisons, or dangerous materials she consumes. Once a jutsu or material enters her digestive system she can keep it in a pseudo-omnilock where no outside influences can affect it. As such, inhaling, consuming, or absorbing poisons through her mouth has no negative effect on her health, nor do the effects of fire, electricity, magma, etc have any negative effect on her insides. Chakra based or not. Omni-Voracious: Nanako's diet consists of literally any material she can get her hands on. Wood, stone, metal, having even consumed precious gems and metals. From any of these materials Nanako can derive energy to fuel her body, but more importantly she can absorb these materials into her body for use. Nanako could transform her skin into metal or strengthen her bones just the same. With the ability to consume anything Nanako is noted as the ultimate adaptive life form. Though this ability does have a limit, only able to utilize one material at a time and she requires an appropriate amount of the material to be utilized. Biofeedback: The ability to control the human body on a cellular level. Through immense personal training Nanako has learned how to affect every single cell and action of her body. This includes automatic body functions such as blinking, heart beat, digestion, metabolism, etcetc This ability can be applied in a variety of ways, with proper biological energy or chakra Nanako can rapidly heal her body down to the cellular level up to a point. Anything beyond regeneration or creating mass amount of blood is nigh impossible, but wounds ranging from surface to cellular can be healed quickly over time. Nanako can also affect her metabolism, though applied in odd ways the girl could override her natural metabolism to allow herself to subsist on much smaller amounts of food. As such a hibernative state can be achieved by reducing the energy usage of her cells and reverting to a state of that of a bear during the winter. This aspect has as of yet not been used, save for when Nanako wants to be lazy and sleep for days at a time. Beyond that Nanako can control every inch of her body, from her toes to her hair. Pearly Maw: A seldom used aspect of the Kyuukiki, Nanako has developed quite the unique strategy with her teeth. Noted for being stronger then kunai or shruiken, able to slice through tempered steel with ease the teeth of those who posses the Kyuukiki make excellent weapons. Able to regenerate in a matter of seconds they make for a nigh inexhaustible source of weapons. Nanako has taken this a step further, unlocking previously unknown abilities with her maw. Able to channel chakra through her teeth Nanako can imbue them with any elemental nature she possess, so far she can harden her teeth to the density of diamond, making them perfect for defense, or set them on fire making for wonderful incendiary projectiles. The most noteworthy ability however, is that Nanako can utilize her teeth as chakra receivers. Able to transfer chakra to and from her teeth Nanako will often litter an environment with her teeth to easily absorb chakra when she cannot consume it directly from an opponent. Nanako can also bleed chakra into the environment if she so pleases instead of transferring it to herself. If she is able to impale a target with one of her teeth, surprisingly, it will not hurt. This is for an aspect of stealth if they end up stepping on one by mistake or are impaled from behind. Nanako can then consume chakra from her opponent from a distance, and if the teeth are removed from her opponent their serrated edges, along with any secreted poisons, will immediately cause a bleed effect requiring immediate medical ninjutsu or antidotes. Benihime: Chakra Control As a Mukiga, Nanako naturally has advanced chakra control, able to use chakra much more efficiently then the average shinobi. Nanako has legendary chakra control even among the Mukiga, allowing her to use incredibly chakra taxing techniques with a greatly reduced cost. Able to stem or increase the chakra flow in her tenketsu Nanako can channel vast amounts of chakra within her own body to increase her natural abilities, or to completely cut off the flow of chakra in certain areas for necessary reasons such as to halt a chakra burning technique induced on her. With this highly refined chakra control Nanako is able to utilize the chakra receiver nature of her teeth in an incredibly innovative way. By bleeding chakra into the environment but keeping a tether like that of a puppet master to the loosed chakra she can freely manipulate it. This allows Nanako to induce certain techniques at a long range or increase the range of a technique, such as shadow clone jutsu or body flicker. Nanako can even change the nature of this chakra causing sudden, fiery explosions across the battlefield or spontaneously creating earth and mud. Ninjutsu Taijutsu Natural Abilities Stats Trivia/Inspirations